One Second Loss
by RedShoeParade
Summary: It all started in an apocalyptic world with Anorexia, Sadist and Self-hatred. Then Treasure, Queenie, Diva, Flawless, Psych, Cide and Mech came. Now it is nothing but a thought in the back of his head, he really is all alone now. AU fic with AndroidShipping, AesirShipping, SugarShipping, VioletShipping, VioletShadesShipping, and three hidden ones. M for blood and tears.
1. Anorexia

One **Second** _Loss_

The snow is cold as it hits my face. The night is setting in and the later it gets the harder the snow falls. The snow is like a spell, people stop to look at it as if the world will stop.

"Are you ready to go?" I stare into dark purple orbs, they look calm, as if to hide the sadistic personality that he keeps so deeply in his being.

"Yes, he should be here soon." I glance toward the road, no accidents have happened yet.

"I'm glad you two are still here." A man runs over to us, his brown eyes hold nothing but a strange not-love and bitter self-hatred.

"You turned up." I turn sideways to face the road and carelessly toss my briefcase sideways. This is not and easy task.

A car speeds down the highway, causing Sadist's long hair to blow in the wind. The sound of another driver hitting the breaks echos, giving the illusion that the road was going to break. Sadist lifts his hand up in preparation to freeze the cars but changes his mind, probably deciding that he'd rather see blood. The vehicles continue trying to stop, but it's only a matter of time. They collide in an echo of horrible screams, blood splatters all over a window and the air bags do nothing but soften the sound of breaking bones.

"Look at that." I say, expressionlessly.

"Ah, it was only a matter of time." Sadist stares at the chaos with a demented grin forming onto his face, he cannot control his urges anymore.

"You could have stopped that." Self-hatred says, looking at a paper that was in the case.

"But isn't it much better to watch the blood fall?" Sadist lets out a laugh and leans backward until he falls, landing in the snow-covered ground.

The sound of screeching metal makes me look up. All I can see is a giant blade, one that quite obviously belongs to a sword. I step out of the way as the blade lands right were I stood. A boy puts the sword back in the sheath behind his back, he's only 13, too young to be doing this.

"DIE!" The boy screeches, pulling two smaller swords out of two sheaths. He is visibly tired, like it took everything he had to do that silent attack.

Sadist grabs the boy from behind and yanks the sword in the boy's left hand. Self-hatred looks up at the same moment Sadist stabs the boy through the stomach. Self-hatred looks disturbed, he isn't use to this.

"What is you're name, little boy?" Sadist asks with a laugh as he drops the boy.

"B-brave." The little Treasure whimpers.

"I'm Dragan and this is the end of your life."

He's been like this for a while now. As he said once before, 'Dragan is dead'. He looked up at me with a crazy twisted grin that nearly disguised the fact that he was wearing a thick purple mask that ended at his mouth. There was only one eye hole in that mask, the eye was shining with new-found insanity.

He still wears that mask, it is something I have grown to hate. I tried to take it off his face as he slept and I got to watch him sew it on to his handsome, handsome face. He made a noise that was a mix of pain and joy, a scream yet still a laugh.

"Stop." I grab Sadist's hand and pull it away from Treasure.

"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry." Treasure sobs, lying in a pile of his own blood.

"It's fine, but if you are going to join us then you should get up, Dragan would leave you behind in a heartbeat."

"O-ok..."

"I am Harald and the man reading those papers is Jean."

Sadist lets out a disappointed sigh and walks over to the car crash. He opens the door of one of the cars and comes back holding a handful of blood. Treasure slaps the blood out of Sadist's hand,

"We are going. Jean!" I shout, snapping my fingers.

"I'm coming...I'm coming." Self-hatred trails behind us, still reading the papers.

We get to my car and I open the door to the backseat and wait for Treasure to get in. He shuts the door and barely pulls hard enough to hear the loud 'click'. Sadist climbs into the front, he wouldn't dare drive. After a long minute of waiting the last door shuts, meaning that Jean has finally gotten in. I pull out and head for home.

"Your over the speed limit." Sadist comments, looking at through the hole in his mask.

"Don't you ever regret stitching that thing to your face?" I reply not taking my eyes off the road.

"If you want I'll peel it off."

"Would that bring you back?"

"Probably not."

"Then shut up and let me drive."

"Shut up both of you!" Self-hatred shouts kicking the back of Sadist's seat angrily.

"I can't hear ya." Sadist says

Sadist begins to pull of the mask. Blood drips down his face but thankfully Treasure is sleeping. He yanks it off and opens his other eye, his face is just as handsome as I remember it. He puts the mask back on and pulls the leaver on his chair, pulling it back and getting and annoyed sigh from Self-hatred.

I pull into my driveway and stop the engine. Sadist opens his door and walks over to the front door. He unlocks it and disappears from my view. Self-hatred sets down his papers and carries Treasure into the house. I follow closely behind.

"We're home." Sadist says, dropping his mask and his coat onto a large leather chair.

"Good." Queenie says, setting a dish onto the table and running over to Sadist.

"Glad you're back." Diva drops the barbells he was using at walks over to us.

"Queenie, take our new teammate to his new room. Diva, accompany them." I order as Queenie picks up Treasure.

Queenie and Diva runs upstairs and disappear from view. I walk into the elevator and head to the third floor. I carelessly yank off my clothes until there's nothing but my boxers on. I fall onto my bed and quickly drift off.

666999

Whoever guesses who Diva and/or Queenie are first gets to choose the shipping for the next chapter (Mess knows who they are so she can't guess). I'll give you a hint to Diva, remember when it said 'Diva drops the barbells he was using at walks over to us'? NOW GUESS! GUESS! GUESS!

This is for IHaveAMessedUpSenseOfHumor, Usagisquared, SangoTsubasa, JackAtlas101 and many others. :3


	2. Diva

One Second Loss

Marlene101writes got it first so this chapter is going to be about BronyShipping (Andore x Jean). Prepare to have your mind filled with things. Magic things.

He looks at me like I am an idiot. I have no idea who he is but he seems to know me so well. Harald calls him 'Self-hatred', but I don't see it. 'Self-hatred' gives me a small smile and continues reading his papers.

"Good morning." Self-hatred says, not looking up from his papers.

"Buenos dias." I reply...did I just reply in Spanish? I'm such an idiot!

"Ah yes, you're Mexican...correct?"

"Yes...but my English is failing me today."

"Don't worry I can speak Spanish."

"I thought that you were Canadian...how do you know Spanish?"

"I'm French-Canadian...and...a my old love taught me long ago."

"I am Andore, but everyone calls me Andre."

"I'm Jean."

'Jean'? That name sound familiar. Maybe a name of someone I knew...before...all of this. Before I...lost it all. All my memories...

I like the early mornings, before the sun rises and the rest of the team are awake. It's kinda peaceful. But I still wonder why Jean is up now. I guess he's an early riser.

"Have we met sometime before?" I can't believe I just asked that.

"Yes, we have. A long time ago." He replies, his eyes pinned on his papers.

"Really? When?"

"Before you lost your memories."

"Do you know how?"

"Yes. But that's not for you to know."

I let out a sigh. Damnitt! I finally meet someone who know what happened to me an he won't say a word! How am I ever going to remember anything?! I don't even know what happened! But I guess that's how it works...

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" I can see a blonde boy talking to Jean. When the hell is this? It seems recent, seeing as the snow is falling.

"Yeah, Andore can certainly take care of himself." Jean replies.

"It's late November, Jean! If anything's going to happen then it's going to happen now! What if he crashes?!"

"Wow, thanks. Now I know how much faith you have in me." I laugh as I walk over to them.

What the hell happened?! Why am I covered in blood?! Why are we standing outside PC Building?! Who the hell is this blonde boy?!

"I was just worried." the blonde mutters.

"It's fine...you just hurt my feelings." I tease him.

"Whatever...wait...is that a plane?"

Jean and I look up and see a plane hovering above us. Two red figures drop from the plane.

"You two better run. I'll deal with this." I say closing my eyes with a fake smile.

"Andore..." The blonde starts to say

"Be careful." Jean finishes his sentence. I doubt that's what the blonde was going to say.

Jean drags the blonde off and I pull out my barbell-weapon-thing. The two figures crash into the earth without a scratch.

"Just as I though, you are the Red Devils." I say staring at the pair. One girl and one boy.

"Prepare to die!" The girl screams as thorny vines pop out of the ground.

Was that a memory? Who are the so called 'Red Devils'? Who the hell was that blonde boy?!

"Red Devils." I mutter to myself.

"Ah, you remember. That memory is a month old." Jean says, he continues to read his papers, "In case you were wondering, the blonde's name is Breo. And I have no clue where he is. I think he may be dead. Right after Izayoi knocked you out, Breo killed her...so...Divine probably killed him."

"I doubt that. I don't know why though..."

"Don't worry about it."

"I will."

"I know."

The sun finally rises. I don't even know what time it is. Damn, this guy sure is difficult. It's almost impossible to get him to tell you anything. But Harald will be up soon...along with the familiar little girl-boy and the psychotic boyfriend, Dragan.

"Good morning." Harald says walking past the kitchen table and over to the coffee maker.

"You're still the cutest little boy I've ever seen." Dragan teases the little girl-boy.

"For the last fucking time! I'm 15 and a GIRL! Just in case you've never met one before!" The little girl-boy screams.

It's just another normal day...is it? No...I guess it isn't. But now I know who I'm fighting against. I recall Harald saying something about a group of people called 'The Red Devils'. I wonder were that blonde...Breo is. I guess that's my mission.


End file.
